plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456/Archive 11
Re:Thanks I'm not sure if I could be an Admin, however, I think time is too early, even I'm still new in this Wiki. People need to know me more. Therefore, I will be okay if I will be a staff member, I will try my best to improve this Wiki. However, after some days, I will be very busy and I think I won't have much time. About my help, it was just a pleasure. Uselessguy (talk) 14:31, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Someone, i fully read both of your year-history-pages, and they were awesome! Can't wait for more! Tiger03 (talk) 13:36, August 12, 2014 (UTC) User's Hyperlinks Re: Level categories Panlonglol (talk) 07:55, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Really? -Ninja Penguins (talk) 14:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Reverted Why did you revert my edit for Bungee Zombie? Was it non-related to PvZ or something, please explain. Mr.Marshmallow (talk) 14:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Mister Stay Puft Hey Someone, CoffeeCupProductions is back! Can you add him in the staff bar please? Tiger03 (talk) 18:17, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Also, Moon Snail seems to be back too! Tiger03 (talk) 08:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Just thought you should be able to see them. Tiger03 (talk) 08:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Coconut -Ninja Penguins (talk) 14:51, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Someone, can you un-delete chester chomper? It has been officially released, just look at Mile's comment in Dr.Chester. Tiger03 (talk) 16:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Highlight this thread Becuase I want everybody to tell the reaslese date of the next world, beach, pls highlight this thread. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 17:49, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Chester Chomper -Ninja Penguins (talk) 21:45, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Someone456, can you remove Thediamondtree from my TDPI roleplay, please? He's spamming on the roleplay, and he is annoying me and the players. Thank You. HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 03:38, August 17, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone. One Question How to put music into userpage? Cooler39140 (talk) 13:45, August 19, 2014 (UTC) A.K.A. Chester Chomper A small coincident Oh! I am a hong kong people too! And my birth day is july, 21st. Cheese-shooter (talk) 20:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Why Did you delete the photos?--Electric Plants (talk) 06:48, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Help I'm not Finished yet A little bit confused Um, I want to ask about the organization for the Plants Gallery. There will be a new map/level (the aquatic/underwater map/level) in PvZ: Journey to the West, and of course, new plants, like the Sea Starfruit, will also appear in there. But the point is, that game is just an edition to the original PvZ game. So, which section should I add the new aquatic plants there once they're all revealed? RoseXinh (talk) 14:59, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I see. Thanks for telling me. RoseXinh (talk) 15:40, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Staff Page Please add the following image: next to my username on the staff page. Also, please change the description of me so it says "ZN723 is a Rollback who helps the wiki on a daily basis." Thanks. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 23:11, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Gallery of Plants May I ask why you are giving me such a hard time about adding the cameos featured in some games. I only added the question mark images because these characters are either mentioned only, or do not have a good picture uploaded. For where they appear in the game, see the plants section on the pages Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time & Plants vs. Zombies Online. I don't see the problem with theses images. If you have a better idea, please tell me. As for Crazy dave, I don't see why you keep removing him. He is a character that appears in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare in Boss Mode. I feel he deserves a spot on the page. Upcoming Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Plants Re: About hyberlinks and About Ads Re: About ads When to press Enter Something to show you... http://prntscr.com/4gcgoj ERROR 404 Please leave a message after the beep. 16:58, August 25, 2014 (UTC) how dare you delete my page >:( it was a perfectly fine page with information about why the torchwood isnt worth it. Just because your an admin doesnt mean you can abuse your powers like this. Nothing abusive just some facts i thought up. How would you feel if this happened to you? FrostyMint (talk) 22:27, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Cheese-shooter Promote him to Rollback please. I have already done those CSS stuff. Thank you. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 14:36, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Actually, what should I update? Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 14:39, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Help... I screw it up, can you help me fix it? thx Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 14:48, August 26, 2014 (UTC) WHY!?!??!?!?!?!? Why you change the white radish Plant Food ability? Do you know they change the Plant ability to copy one only and the costume Plant Food ability copy two!!! Cheese-shooter (talk) 09:34, August 27, 2014 (UTC)